Lilith
thumb|302px|Lilith de John CollierLilite '''( comumente o anglicanismo '''Lilith) (em hebraico: לילית) foi uma deusa adorada na Mesopotâmia associado com ventos e tempestades e que se imaginava ser um portador de doenças, enfermidade e morte.. Lilith aparece como um demônio noturno na crença tradicional judaica como a primeira mulher do bíblico Adão, sendo que em uma passagem (Patai 81: 455f) ela é acusada de ser a serpente que levou Eva a comer o fruto proibido. Esta afirmação de que Lilith foi a predecessora de Eva, no entanto, surge apenas pela primeira vez no Alfabeto de Ben-Sira composto por volta do Século VII, sendo que nunca antes havido existido esta conexão a Adão e Eva nem tão pouco à Criação . Mais recentemente, esta história tem sido cada vez mais adotada sendo até discutida se é ou não contada na Bíblia. Porém, além da passagem referida abaixo, esta não é mais referida. Na Bíblia No primeiro capítulo do Livro de Gênesis, versículo 27, está escrito que: "Deus criou o homem à sua imagem e semelhança; criou-o à imagem de Deus, criou o homem e a mulher." porém no segundo capítulo versículo 18: '"O Senhor Deus disse: "Não é bom que o homem esteja só; vou dar-lhe uma ajuda que lhe seja adequada." e é apenas no versículo 22 do segundo capítulo que Eva é criada: "E da costela que tinha tomado do homem, o Senhor Deus fez uma mulher, e levou-a para junto do homem." É possível que no primeiro capítulo a mulher criada seja Lilith e levando em consideração o versículo 23: "Disse então o homem: Esta, sim, é osso dos meus ossos e carne da minha carne! Ela será chamada mulher, porque do homem foi tirada." de fontes podemos verificar na expressão de Adão "...esta sim, é osso dos meus ossos e carne da minha carne!..." a afirmativa de existência de outra criatura que não era qualificada como mulher e que não se podia se submeter a ele pois era independente, estava no mesmo nível de criação, a mesma altura de Adão. Em algumas traduções o texto "esta sim..." aparece como "agora sim, esta ..." o que não parece ser um erro de tradução mas uma evidência da afirmação na narrativa. Vemos também o nome Lilite em outros livros apócrifos. Divergência de Interpretação Esta é uma interpretação sobre os fatos narrados no Livro de Gênesis para sustentar a ideia também descrita no alfabeto de Ben-Sira, porém, como podemos observar lendo todo o capítulo 1 e 2, estas afirmações acima não se sustentam. Em Gênesis 1 temos os detalhes da criação do mundo a partir das trevas e das águas (sendo no sexto dia a criação do homem e da mulher) e no capítulo 2 de Gênesis temos uma outra narração partindo da terra. São dois eventos diferentes, sendo que o segundo foi escrito no tempo de Salomão e o primeiro, muito depois, no Exílio da Babilônia. Observe que o primeiro versículo de Gênesis capítulo 2 simplesmente temos a conclusão dos últimos versículos do capítulo 1 "E viu Deus tudo quanto tinha feito, e eis que era muito bom; e foi a tarde e a manhã, o dia sexto." - Gênesis 1:31 "Assim os céus, a terra e todo o seu exército foram acabados. E havendo Deus acabado no dia sétimo a obra que fizera, descansou no sétimo dia de toda a sua obra, que tinha feito." - Gênesis 2: 1-2. Devemos lembrar que a divisão dos capítulos da Bíblia só vieram ocorrer muitos anos depois 3 . Não podemos afirmar que os eventos de Gênesis 2 vieram "muito tempo depois" dos ocorridos em Gênesis 1, porém podemos afirmar sim que, a partir de Gênesis 2: versículo 4, temos uma outra narrativa do que ocorreu em Gênesis 1. Na primeira o homem é criado por último, como ápice da criação, enquanto que na segunda o homem é criado em primeiro lugar e tudo é feito para ele: "E formou o SENHOR Deus o homem do pó da terra, e soprou em suas narinas o fôlego da vida; e o homem foi feito alma vivente. E disse o SENHOR Deus: Não é bom que o homem esteja só; far-lhe-ei uma ajudadora idônea para ele." Outra citação que não se sustenta é a que Adão diz "Esta sim, é ossos dos meus ossos...", dando a ideia de "Agora sim, está é minha verdadeira mulher...", pois se observar em todas as traduções (inglês, grego ou latim ) não temos esta expressão "esta sim," ou "agora sim,". Em todas as traduções temos a versão -- "E disse Adão: Esta é agora osso dos meus ossos..." -- "The man said, "This is now bone of my bones..." - Gênesis 2: 23 Judit Blair (2009) demonstra que todas as oito criaturas, que são mencionadas, são animais naturais. Talvez dada a sua longa associação à noite, surge sem quaisquer precedentes a denominação screech owl, ou seja, como coruja, na famosa tradução inglesa da bíblia, na Versão da Bíblia do Rei James. Ali está escrito, em Isaías 34:14 que … the screech owl also shall rest there (a coruja também deve descansar lá). É preciso salientar, comparativamente, que em uma renomada versão em língua portuguesa da bíblia, traduzida por João Ferreira de Almeida, esta passagem relata que … os animais noturnos ali pousarão, não havendo menção da coruja, como é frequentemente, muito embora erroneamente, citado no Brasil (tratando-se de um claro exemplo da forte influência da cultura anglo-saxã no mundo lusófono atual). Alfabeto de Ben-Sirá No folclore popular hebreu medieval, ela é tida como a primeira mulher criada por Deus junto com Adão, que o abandonou, partindo do Jardim do Éden por causa de uma disputa sobre igualdade dos sexos, passando depois a ser descrita como um demônio. thumb|Lilith (True Blood)De acordo a interpretação da criação humana no Gênesis feita no Alfabeto de Ben-Sira, entre 600 e 1000 d.C, Lilite foi criada por Deus com a mesma matéria prima de Adão, porém ela recusava-se a "ficar sempre por baixo durante as suas relações sexuais". Na modernidade, isso levou a popularização da noção de que Lilite foi a primeira mulher a rebelar-se contra o sistema patriarcal e a primeira feminista. Segundo este manuscrito milenar, Ben Sira conta a história de Lilite para Nabucodonosor: Depois que Deus criou Adão, que estava sozinho, Ele disse: 'Não é bom que o homem esteja só "(Gênesis 2:18). Ele então criou a mulher para Adão, da terra, como Ele havia criado o próprio Adão, e chamou-a de Lilite. Adão e Lilite imediatamente começaram a brigar. Lilite disse: "Por que devo deitar-me embaixo de ti? Por que devo abrir-me sob teu corpo? Por que ser dominada por ti?" Contudo, eu também fui feita de pó e por isso sou tua igual." Quando reclamou de sua condição a Deus, ele retrucou: "Eu não vou me deitar abaixo de você, apenas por cima. Pois você está apta apenas para estar na posição inferior, enquanto eu sou um ser superior." Lilite respondeu: "Nós somos iguais um ao outro, considerando que ambos fomos criados a partir da terra". Mas eles não deram ouvidos um ao outro. Quando Lilite percebeu isso, ela pronunciou o Nome Inefável e voou para o ar. Adão permaneceu em oração diante do seu Criador: "Soberano do universo! A mulher que você me deu fugiu!". Ao mesmo tempo Deus enviou três anjos para trazê-la de volta. Os três anjos foram insistiram que ela voltasse e ameaçaram afogá-la, porém ela se recusou a voltar, sendo assim condenada por Deus a perder cem filhos por dia. Desde então, para proteger os recém-nascidos da influência de Lilite, seria necessário colocar amuletos com o nome dos 3 anjos (Snvi, Snsvi, and Smnglof), lembrando-a de sua promessa. Eva teria então sido criada a partir de Adão. Como outra interpretação diz que ela (Lilite) juntou-se aos anjos caídos quando se casou com Samael que tentou Eva ao passo que Lilite tentou a Adão os fazendo cometer adultério. Desde então o homem foi expulso do paraíso e Lilite tentaria destruir a humanidade, filhos do adultério de Adão com Eva, pois mesmo abandonando seu marido ela não aceitava sua segunda mulher. Ela então passou a perseguir os homens, principalmente os adúlteros, crianças e recém casados para se vingar. Outras histórias referem-se a ela como surgida das trevas ou como um demônio do mar e não como igual ao homem. Infere-se pelos textos e por amuletos medievais que ela era uma superstição comum entre os camponeses. Deixar esculturas dos 3 anjos que a perseguiram para fora do Éden, Sanvi, Sansavi e Samangelaf, protegeria os bebês recém-nascidos (uma proteção necessária por 8 dias para homens e 20 dias para mulheres) e impediria que seus maridos fossem seduzidos por Lilite a cometer adultério. Mitologia Suméria A imagem de Lilite, sob o nome Lilitu, apareceu primeiramente representando uma categoria de demônios ou espíritos de ventos e tormentas na Suméria por volta de 3000 A.C. Muitos estudiosos atribuem a origem do nome fonético Lilite por volta de 700 A.C. Na Suméria e na Babilônia ela ao mesmo tempo que era cultuada era identificada com os demônios e espíritos malignos. Seu símbolo era a lua, pois assim como a lua ela seria uma deusa de fases boas e ruins. Alguns estudiosos assimilam ela a várias deusas da fertilidade, assim como deusas cruéis devido ao sincretismo com outras culturas. Mitologia Mesopotâmica Ela é também associada a um demônio feminino da noite que originou na antiga Mesopotâmia. Era associada ao vento e, pensava-se, por isso, que ela era portadora de mal-estares, doenças e mesmo da morte. Porém algumas vezes ela se utilizaria da água como uma espécie de portal para o seu mundo. Também nas escrituras hebraicas (Talmud e Midrash) ela é referida como uma espécie de demônio. Mitologia Hebraica thumb|Lilith (Marvel)A imagem mais conhecida que temos dela é a imagem que nos foi dada pela cultura hebraica, uma vez que esse povo foi aprisionado e reduzido à servidão na Babilônia, onde Lilite era cultuada, é bem provável que vissem Lilite como um símbolo de algo negativo. Vemos assim a transformação de Lilite no modelo hebraico de demônio. Assim surgiu as lendas vampíricas: Lilite tinha 100 filhos por dia, súcubus quando mulheres e íncubus quando homens, ou simplesmente lilims. Eles se alimentavam da energia desprendida no ato sexual e de sangue humano. Também podiam manipular os sonhos humanos, seriam os geradores das poluções noturnas. Mas uma vez possuído por uma súcubus, dificilmente um homem saía com vida. Há certas particularidades interessantes nos ataques de Lilite, como o aperto esmagador sobre o peito, uma vingança por ter sido obrigada a ficar por baixo de Adão, e sua habilidade de cortar o pênis com sua vagina segundo os relatos católicos medievais. Ao mesmo tempo que ela representa a liberdade sexual feminina, também representa a castração masculina. Pensa-se que o Relevo Burney (ver alusões à coruja na reprodução do Relêvo de Burney, nesta página), um relevo sumério, represente Lilite; muitos acreditam também que há uma relação entre Lilite e Inanna, deusa suméria da guerra e do prazer sexual. Mitologia grega Algumas vezes Lilite é associada com a Deusa grega Hécate, "A mulher escarlate", uma Deusa que guarda as portas do inferno montada em um enorme cão de três cabeças, Cérbero. Hécate, assim como Lilite, representa na cultura grega a vida noturna e a rebeldia da mulher sobre o homem. Era Contemporânea Nos dois últimos séculos a imagem de Lilite começou a passar por uma notável transformação em certos círculos intelectuais seculares europeus, por exemplo, na literatura e nas artes, quando os românticos passaram a se ater mais a imagem sensual e sedutora de Lilite (ver a reprodução do quadro Lilith de John Collier, pintada em 1892), e aos seus atributos considerados impossíveis de serem obtidos, em um contraste radical à sua tradicional imagem demoníaca, noturna, devoradora de crianças, causadora de luxúria e vampirismo. Podendo ser citados também os nomes de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, John Keats, Robert Browning, Dante Gabriel Rossetti, John Collier, etc…Lilite também é considerda um dos Arquidemônios símbolo da vaidade. Cultura Popular thumb|left|300px|Lilith (Vampirella)Lilith Aensland Lilith Aensland (リリス・アーンスランド, Ririsu Ānsurando?) é uma personagem da série Darkstalkers de video game, produzida pela Capcom. Ela é uma pequena sucubo que foi criada a partir da energia da sucubo Morrigan Aensland. Esse perigoso excesso de energia foi separado de Morrigan em seu nascimento pelo seu pai, Belial. Formou mente e consciência próprias e se nomeou Lilith. Seu primeiro jogo foi Darkstalkers 3: Lord of Vampire / Vampire Savior. Lilith (Marvel) Lilith é considerada uma deusa no universo Marvel. Lilith (True Blood) Uma personagem nomeada Lilith é a principal antagonista no seriado True Blood, em sua quinta temporada. Lilith é considerada a mãe de todos os vampiros. Lilith (Vampirella) Lilith é a mãe de Vampirella, e sua biografia alterou-se durante os vários momentos da personagem em sua história de publicação. Categoria:Mitologia Categoria:Mitologia Grega Categoria:Mitologia Hebraica Categoria:Mitologia Mesopotâmica Categoria:Mitologia Suméria Categoria:Vampiros